Michael Bayne
Biography Biography: Spartan Bayne is a hardened veteran with no love for the Covenant. Witness to the covenant's first attack on Arcadia in 2531 when he was just a child, Michael and his family joined the other refugees in the outskirts of the continent of Mu, unable to escape the covenant assault on the world. Eventually Michael left the planet and his family, enlisting in the UNSC Marine Corps where his abilities quickly came to the fore in combat against the Covenant. He rose through the ranks quickly, with kill counts far surpassing other members of his platoon before joining the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Present for the Fall of Reach, Michael took part in numerous battles across the planet before being evacuated to Earth alongside many of his fellow ODSTs. Having time to recover Bayne was assigned a new squad and put forward against the Prophet of Regret's forces in the final battle for Earth, later engaging against reinforcements sent by the Prophet of Truth. Michael was held back from the mission to the Ark in order to ensure the security of Earth, and though he was tasked with hunting down the last pockets of Covenant resistance he felt angered that his superiors had not considered his skills and abilities, and sent him alongside the other volunteers to ensure the end of the Covenant. After the conclusion of the war Michael was selected alongside several others for the first class of the SPARTAN-IV Program due to his exceptional record in combat against the Covenant, though cracks would begin to show in the soldier's conviction when pitted against insurrectionist elements in the post-war galaxy. Attempts to correct or curtail these faults would not be acted upon soon enough by Spartan Command due to ongoing engagements against the Covenant Remnants, and Spartan Bayne would be lost during heavy fighting on the lawless colony of Firenze. Early Life Operation: Jackhammer Requiem Campaign Operation: Royal Flush Personality Personality: At times Bayne is very difficult to understand, and is noted for going stir-crazy from long periods of inactivity, possibly as a result from trauma sustained during the attack on his homeworld Arcadia as a child. He is known to have become very attached to his personalised DMR, which he has been heard to call “Elisia”. Infinity Command Notes: Spartan Bayne has a long history of tragedy at the hands of the Covenant. He's not great when it comes to working in a team, but with his skill-set, there's no one else I'd want in a fight against the hinge-heads. Skills Skills: Michael is proficient with a number of different types of weaponry but finds his true skill lies with demolition and explosives. He has been noted to become obsessed with setting off the largest explosions in a given area. Appearance Physical Appearance: Michael appears older than his true age at first glance,with rough facial hair which gives him a vaguely brutish look. The left side of his face retains shrapnel scars he acquired from an explosion during a firefight in his ODST days. Preferred Equipment Preferred Weapons: The M395 DMR, M41 SSR MAV/AW, and the M9 Grenade Armour Variant: MJOLNIR GEN2 Hazop Helmet, Torso, Shoulders, Outer Plated Forearms, Contoured Legs, Frost Visor, Steel and Maroon colours Trivia Gallery Category:SPARTAN-4s Category:Human Rebels Category:YellowOdin92253